the_path_trilogy_movie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prison
The Prison (also known as The Path: Part III - The Prison) is a 2014 action adventure film directed by Anthony Pellico and written by Pellico and his father, Chris Pellico. It was produced by Houlette-Pellico Productions and Borne-Pellico Films. The third and final installment in The Path franchise, it stars Anthony Pellico as James, Charlie Hatch as Chuck, Conner Houlette as Daniel, Zach Steinberg as Doug, and Matthew Koczian as George where James, Daniel, and Doug find a way to defeat Chuck and his betrayal to the team. Originally scheduled to be released in the summer of 2014, the film was never released to the public due to Charlie Hatch's busy scheduling. A new proposed release would have been scheduled during Thanksgiving of 2014, but this was also turned down due to several of the actors not being able to show up for production. The fate of the film's future and an upcoming release date are currently unknown. Plot Set literally right after the events of The Canyon, Daniel reappears on The Path, returning home from the doctor due to his sickness from getting the flu. Chuck notices and greets Daniel, but Daniel immediately realizes that Chuck is hiding the money that he kept for himself instead of sharing it with his friends. As Daniel attempts to warn James and the others, Chuck knocks out Daniel and kidnaps him. As James and Doug head back to James' residence to watch a movie and let Sam head back to his house, the pair start having second thoughts that something is not right. They question Chuck's location and his actions while also missing Daniel. Nevertheless, the pair decides that it's not a big deal and head back home to watch a movie. Meanwhile, Chuck arrives with Daniel at an undisclosed home and proceeds to talk to his master, George, who appears from the dark. George then proceeds to torture Daniel by making him agree that his movie preferences are better than anyone else in the world. Afterwards, George summons Chuck to head back to James' house before the team gets too suspicious of Chuck's absence. Back in the attic, James and Doug just finished their movie, but continue to worry about Chuck. Chuck then arrives just in time to join them, only to have Daniel show up right behind as he escaped from George's grasp. Daniel exposes Chuck for what he had done and James has no other choice but to fight his former friend. A light saber battle ensues between James and Chuck (with references from the original Star Wars trilogy) as Daniel runs off to take cover. As Doug finds more weaponry to fight Chuck, George appears out of nowhere to confront Doug. A gun battle ensues between the two of them until Doug gets the upper hand, causing George to flee. As the battle between James and Chuck nears its end, James eventually kills Chuck and ends the battle. As the team huddles up, Chuck appears from the corner as if nothing had happened and the dead body is instead the trilogy's chief cinematographer rather than Chuck himself. As Chuck casually talks with the team, James and his friends eventually give in and move on from the past. Whether all of that was a dream or not, James, Chuck, Daniel, and Doug are reunited once more and move on to live their normal lives. Cast * Anthony Pellico as James, a treasure hunter looking to make it big. * Charlie Hatch as Chuck, a treasure hunter who betrays his friends. * Conner Houlette as Daniel, a treasure hunter coming back from a sickness, but always willing to lend a helping hand. He is also Doug's brother. * Zach Steinberg as Doug, Daniel's brother and a helpful supporter to James, Chuck, and Daniel. * Matthew Koczian as George, a criminal who serves as the unsuspected master for Chuck.